The Confession
by SoSuke40
Summary: After a few years after the investigation had closed, Yosuke finds himself in front of Yu's new house with something to tell him. He loves him. But how does he tell that to his best friend?


Of course it'd be difficult, in fact, it'd be torture for him; but he knew that it had to done, whether he liked it or not.

Yosuke Hanamura was stood in front of his best friend's house. Yu Narukami, the man that made friends wherever he went.

The two boys first met when Yosuke had ridden into a trash can, head first. To this day, Yosuke could never live it down. Narukami was good at remembering minute details like that.

At first, Yosuke said to himself that even though Yu was handsome, he would never swing that way. He was a man that loved women because to him, liking men was a little... gay.

But over time, Yu and Yosuke had created a stronger bond. Yosuke adored the attention he got from his best friend, just because he wasn't used to it. Maybe he found the attention irresistible because it was Yu that was giving him it. Out of all the people he hung around with, Yu stayed with Yosuke most of the time.

Yosuke soon realised that he didn't like Yu. He didn't like him at all. It was the hair, the eyes, how deep his laugh was, how gentle his voice was. Yosuke didn't like him anymore.

**He loved him.**

So, there he stood, gazing up at Yu's new house. Yosuke tucked the piece of paper with Yu's address on in his pocket; but not before he smelt it first, inhaling the light smell of Yu's vanilla cologne. The brunette exhaled slowly, a smile growing on his face.

It was an addicting smell.

Yosuke knocked on the deep blue door, the noise ringing in his ears. That brought him back to realisation.

What was he doing? Why was he there?

The brunette began to walk back down the footpath. As Yosuke sighed as he argued with himself inwardly, the door opened slowly.

"Yosuke? Where're you going?" A soft voice asked.

Yosuke turned around quickly, tripping over his feet slightly. He began to feel nervous, which was very unlike him.

"Uh... well, I was just about to... go to the... shops... yeah." Yosuke said slowly. Lies.

"Right... since you're here, want to come in?" Yu smiled as he opened the door wider for Yosuke.

Yosuke froze. He didn't know what to do. Even though he wanted to see what Yu's house was like, he was worried that he'd make even more of a fool of himself.

His feet moved slowly, then he took off in a run away from Yu's house. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, ignoring Yu's shouts and cries.

"Yosuke! Hey, where're you going?! Come back!" Yu cried.

Yosuke shook his head so that his hair flew wildly. He didn't want to hurt their friendship. He didn't want to ruin everything that they'd created. Not over something as trivial as his feelings.

_It doesn't matter how I feel. What matters is Yu and I's friendship. I don't want to lose him!_

Yosuke stopped around the corner from Yu's street, gasping and wheezing. He was definitely not the sporty type, nor will he ever be. He clutched at his chest, his heart pounding, his face a bright shade of red.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he instinctively removed it. Flipping open his phone, his face turned from lifeless to shocked.

Message received: Yu Narukami

_Come back Yosuke. I need you with me. Please?_

He... needed him? Yosuke couldn't help but to feel a bit proud of himself.

Yu was laid on his soft cream sofa, phone in one hand, his other arm over his eyes. He sighed heavily, as he moved his arm from over his eyes so that he could stare at the ceiling blankly.

He felt his phone buzz lightly in his hand, so he took a quick look at it. He frowned slightly at the brunette's reply.

Message received: Yosuke Hanamura

_I don't want to. Well, it's more like, I can't._

Yu sighed as he stood up and went upstairs. This was his only day off from work, but it definitely didn't feel like it.

Yosuke was still at the same spot, his breathing slowly returning to normal. He clutched his phone tightly, staring at it intently. No messages.

"Maybe I shouldn't have run away... Why am I so confused?" Yosuke asked himself as he leant his head against the wall in despair.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his wrist tightly. Yosuke cried out as he was pulled into a nearby bush.

"Shh." A familiar soft voice whispered.

"Yu?! What are you...?"

"Yosuke. Don't ever tell me that you don't want to see me. Ever." Yu pulled Yosuke in for a gentle cuddle, burying his face into Yosuke's soft toffee brown hair.

Yosuke's throat closed up in embarrassment. He did something that Yu disliked. He didn't do it deliberately. Honest.

"I'm sorry Yu." Yosuke whispered back, burying his face into Yu's shoulder.

Yu gripped Yosuke tighter, not wanting to let go. He never wanted to let go, but he knew that if he didn't, then Yosuke would protest that he didn't swing that way.

"Yu... I-I wanted to tell you something." Yosuke said quietly, his stomach full to the brim with butterflies.

"What is it?" Yu let go of Yosuke reluctantly. "Does it have something to do with when you ran off earlier?"

"Y-Yeah. Well, since we're so close, I mean REALLY close, we could tell each other anything." Yosuke started quietly. "I've been wanting to tell you this for ages. Since that day at the riverbank actually..." Yosuke scratched the back of his head, not wanting to continue.

Yu held Yosuke's hands quietly, urging him to continue.

"Tell me then Yosuke. Don't hold back." Yu whispered soothingly. Yosuke blushed a little, but nodded.

"I-I wanted to tell you thanks for that day. T-That's it!" Yosuke ended up shouting, even though he didn't do it purposefully. Out of embarrassment, he was about to run away again, but Yu grabbed Yosuke's wrists and pulled him back down.

Judging by Yosuke's actions, Yu went with what he thought Yosuke was trying to say. When Yosuke was back in place and silent with shock, Yu began.

"Yosuke Hanamura, I love you and everything about you. You make my days a lot better. So... thank you." Yu said quietly, a light blush creeping onto his soft cheeks. Yosuke blushed a deeper red, but didn't say a word. Out of slight frustration, Yu had to confirm that his hypothesis was correct.

He leaned in and **kissed Yosuke.**

Feeling the love of his life kissing him, Yosuke responded with the movement of his own lips.

"Yu... I love you too." Yosuke breathed again Yu's lips.

Narukami smiled against Hanamura's lips, and moved back again.

"I want to be with you... will you go out with me Yosuke?" Yu asked in Yosuke's ear.

Yosuke shuddered at the change of temperature around his ear, but he nodded enthusiastically.

"But what about all those girls?" Yosuke asked uneasily. "Won't they follow you around everywhere?"

"I doubt it. You're like a chick repellent." Yu chuckled.

"Hey! But I guess that's slightly true..." Yosuke sighed.

Yu and Yosuke laughed, then they pressed their lips together once more.

They were together; they didn't need anyone else.

They were happy in each other's company. That was enough. Wasn't it?

~fin


End file.
